Chronicles of the Qiu Hé  Post War Crisis
by Makaiki
Summary: A diferent kind of fanfic.  It's been 10  years since the end of the war. The three nations are collaborating in rebuilding the world. An organization was founded for this purpose, but now they face their biggest threat: the undying flames of war


Hello. This is the first fanfic I write for this site. However, after much reading and searching through all the creative and wonderful stories in here, I couldn't find anything like what I intended to write. So before jumping in, I feel obligated to give an explanation, and humbly ask for a little guidance.

This story is not like the others in fanfiction . At least not that I know of. It doesn't explore post- or pre-cannon scenarios, nor it is an alternate universe involving the original characters. In fact, the original characters from the series almost don't appear at all.

This whole idea started from a role-playing game some friends and I came up with. We wanted to play with possible characters born in the A:tla world, and see them develop their powers, grow and interact with this fantastic universe. The background story that was developed for this game was so deep that we all got immersed in the story. No longer we were playing a game, we were fire benders, water benders, earth benders, all trying to find our little place in the world. A world that, unfortunately, was beginning to crumble apart. It was (and still is) tons of fun. At some point, I decided to explore my character a little further, and began writing down the experiences of the party from my character's perspective. What she feels, how she sees the world and what she thinks.

By recommendation, I started posting these writings in a blog. [which is in Spanish, sorry ;-) ] and so far its got some few but loyal fans. However, planning to explore the story a bit further, I wanted to have a different take in this story, viw it from a different angle. So I started writing what I called the Chronicles of the Qiu Hé. It is basically still in an experiment stage. I don't know if this kind of thing is appropriate to show here, I don't know if its still fan fiction. But I really want you, people of the world, to read. To know her story and laugh when she laughs and cry when she cries. And in the end, isn't that what we all want as writers? I appreciate all comments, so long as they're not just empty rants.

I apologize for wasting so much space in an explanation, and specially for borrowing your time with all this talk. Although this first trial chapter lacks much plot insight, I hope you enjoy the narrative. If it all turns out to be ok and I get good reviews, ill formalize all my writings and concepts into an actual story and upload it as soon as possible

.

Yours truly

Makaiki

….

…..

…..

…

A dim glow lightened the dark tunnels. Corridors ran in every direction, like a twisted maze below the ground. There were no men there, only women. But then, why did they seem so frightening? She knew why… they were thieves, and kidnapers. They didn't want to travel the world. They didn't become medics and healers, or tend to children. These women didn't wish for a betrothal necklace to start a family. They didn't care for men at all. They wanted to start a new war, and they were working passionately for that goal.

-Why? Why would they do that? Why did they fight for that? Why did they risk their lives for that? –

But they weren't the only ones to risk their lives.

Walls collapsing. People screaming in pain and anger. The thrill of the fight. The fear of the run.

-These people who are by my side… who are they? They fight and protect me. Am I a burden? They… are important to me… why? Why do you hurt them? Why must we fight? Blood. Wounds. They are hurt. I must help them! But its too much! Too much blood… too deep… the enemy, where are they now? Oh no…That's right… we killed them. They were people… healthy people… and now they are dead. But I…I didn't mean for this to happen… is it my fault? I should have healed them too, right? Even if they were attacking us… they didn't deserve to die…-

Walking into a big room. There are many people there, gathered to commend the group for their efforts. Their faces distorted, their smiles tainted with blood. It felt so good at first. It felt like we were doing the right thing…

-Mission accomplished right? We got medals… everyone is praising us… we did a good job… but its not right! –

Far away screams start to echo in the room, blending with the congratulating comments of the crowd. Blood fills the floor. Blood stains her hands. Those hands she uses for healing the ill, for treating the wounded… she didn't leave home for this!

Home…

Her best friend stands across the room. A frightened glance in her face, vacant eyes that are quick to judge. What would she say if she saw her like this?

-Yomi… no, it's not what it looks like… I didn't mean to… I…they were trying to kill us! What could we do? What would I do…?-

She stood still while a silent blackness swallowed everything around her. She stood still in an ocean of black, watching as her friends vanished away. But she wouldn't let that happen. She began to give chase, first slowly and then as fast as her legs could handle. She was running, her feet splashing on every step. Is it water? No… its thicker than that… its warm… and it smells like…

In a flash, her heart stood still. Her chest burned painfully at the scene in front of her. She felt nauseated and lightheaded. Mingled arms were covered in blood and torn clothes. There, laying in front of her, were the bodies of her companions. Her friends. Her dear friends. She collapsed to the ground, afraid of looking down to see what the liquid on the floor was, yet already knowing the answer. Her eyes widened. She arched backwards violently and contorted her face while opening her mouth in a silent scream.

And then she screamed.

-Maia! Wake up! Are you alright?-

the worried face of a young warrior stared at her, looking for an answer in her eyes.

-Kyo…?- The frail waterbender sat up slowly in her bed. She looked around, confused, trying to understand where she was.

-You were screaming…- said the boy, adding with a reassuring tone -this is the infirmary, it's ok, you're safe now-

The girl started remembering more clearly… she was having a bad dream. She didn't know how long she'd been there, in that small infirmary stretcher, but it felt like she hadn't been conscious for weeks.

-Kyo… you…were taking care of me? -

The young warrior nodded after taking a step closer to the girl.

-How long have I been here?- she asked

-Not much, just about two days-

-It sure feels like more than that…- she ended her statement with a slight smile, in hopes of improving the mood a little.

Kyo then walked to a table and returned with a food tray, offering it to the girl.

-sorry Kyo, I'm not hungry right now…- said Maia, as she returned to a sleeping position and her usual silence of the past three days.

She didn't hear what the boy did or said afterwards. She was simply immersed in her own thoughts. It had been three days since the trial. A court marshal for their team leader, Tsuna, to question him about the large body count in one of their last missions. Neither one of them expected that. They had all joined the Qiu-Hé for pacifist reasons. After all, the Qiu-Hé presented itself as an organization whose purpose was aiding the people affected by the Fire Nation's war. They, specially Maia, weren't fighters. So it came as a shock to realize how many people their actions had wronged. Even if they were just defending themselves. After the court marshal ended, everyone had a sort of nervous breakdown upon discovering the violent consequences of their missions.

For Maia, this meant shutting off the real word while she made an effort to cope with this newfound reality. For three days she wouldn't eat and hardly spoke to anyone. She thought on so many thing. She began remembering how all of this started, when she left her home and family in the North Pole, escaping an arranged marriage.

Joining the Qiu-Hé organization to pursue her dream of exploring the world, learning water bending just like her idol and role model from childhood, Katara, the wife of Avatar Aang. But things didn't turn out as smoothly. She had to fight for her life and the life of her new friends, blackmailed into accepting dangerous missions in exchange of hindering her father's efforts of finding her and returning her home. A long time has passed since, and the memories of her family start fading away.

But for today, she cannot think anymore. Her dreams, her thoughts… it all has taken a toll on her mind and soul. A small, but firm determination has started to grow deep inside her. An iron will, a vow, an ideal strong enough to push her into great things. But not now. Now she needs to rest. Her heart is fragile like a glass doll, and her spirit was dealt a terrible blow. Now, she is weak and she knows it. But she won't be weak for long, no…

Not if she can do anything about it.

…..

…

…

…

…

Yes, an inconclusive end. I apologize for it, but this meant to be more of an appetizer. A free sample, if you will, a small preview of what I am planning to do. Please comment. Did you like the narration? Is the story at least a little bit intriguing? And more importantly, is it ok? Would you read it?

Another aspect I'm unsure about is the proper classification for this work. It doesn't reflect now, but the whole story has various characters from different anime/games and other references that cameo in as added elements of the story. I don't know what is the policy for those.

That's it. Please comment of the story and feel free to check out the blog which is essentially "Maia's journal". It's in Spanish and it can be found in [ kyuheiiceflower . blogspot . com ]

I'm sorry if the above breaks any rule, if it does I'll erase it immediately.


End file.
